


New Year's Spray

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is sensitive thanks to that damned spray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Spray

 

That shit was cold. Freezing cold. And having been sprayed  _three times_  did him no good at all.

Most of the guys had headed out for drinks. A few stayed behind to do whatever, he didn’t know. He was just fooling around on a game, not quite ready to go home.

Ray shifted in his seat, and he could actually  _feel_  his nips rub against the fabric of his shirt. It actually took his breath away for a moment, and he looked down as if that would make them stop.

The spray had made him sensitive as fuck, and to add on to how sensitive he was already, the slightest movement of his shirt over them sent electricity through him. He reached up to run a hand over one, as if to soothe the cold away, and then the door opened.

His head snapped up to see Michael and Gavin in the door, eyeing him curiously.

“Hey buddy, how’s your nips?” Michael teased, eyes flicking down to the hand that shot away from his chest.

“Fine, they’re uh, fine. Cold as fuck,” Ray said, trying to recover. They stepped into the room, Gavin shutting the door behind them. Ray turned his head to look at Michael on his other side before he had a chance to see Gavin turn the lock on the door. “What’re you guys doing here? Thought you’d go out for drinks with everyone else.”

“We told them to go ahead. Got some work that needs doing,” Michael said with a nonchalant shrug, and Ray nodded, opening his mouth to respond.

It turned into a groan at the hand rubbing his chest through his shirt, looking over to Gavin. who just gave him a cheery grin.

“Wha-aaat,” Ray attempted, but barely managed to cut off the sound as Michael joined him, bending down to bite at his neck.

“Cold, hmm? Sure it’s not just sensitive?” The ginger purred at his neck, and his head fell back against the chair. Gavin’s hands maneuvered under his shirt, and a small push to Michael to get him away was his only warning before he ripped it over his head. He hissed at the swift movement of the fabric, and damn if that didn’t make him hard as hell.

Michael skittered a hand over his left nipple, while Gavin brushed the right. He gasped for breath, head swimming with overloading pleasure. When Gavin tweaks, Michael pulls. Gavin teases, Michael flicks. His brain is going haywire, and he can’t even muster up words.

It’s Michael who ducks down to use his mouth first. Gavin follows shortly, and he swears they synchronize the swirl of their tongues around their respective nubs. He bucks up at that, needing them and needing this and needing  _more,_  the heat of their mouths combating the cold of the spray and God it’s heaven on earth. Gavin’s hand lands on his hip to steady him, and Michael’s got his hands on his thighs but won’t go any higher. Their tongues are working  _wonders_ and Ray doesn’t even bother trying to stay quiet anymore, letting his voice reach a volume he may never have gone before.

And without warning, Gavin bites, and Michael sucks, and suddenly Ray’s hips buck again and he’s screaming and he just short-circuits.

Coming down from orgasm took way longer than necessary, waves of pleasure rolling through him for minutes on end.

Ray just tries to catch his breath, eyes flicking from one lad to the other, who’re now standing again and looking down at him, looking rather pleased with themselves.

“Y’know, Gavvers, there’s a bed at my place,” Michael muses to the Brit.

“Indeed Michael, and I’ve got the can,” Gavin responds.

Ray can only stare up at them and nod.


End file.
